Are we human prelude 3: Thomas O'Connor
by Veemon fan683
Summary: in the little town of in Ireland, 11-year-old Thomas O'Connor outwardly appears to be a rambunctious kid. but to his close friends, he is caring passionate and willing to fight for what he believes in follow him as he prepares to face the largest test of his life


Prelude 3: Thomas O'Connor

"Oi! boy, ye better not be acting the maggot here." A slightly drunk middle-aged man with red hair said to a small angry looking kid. They were in front of the town's largest Pub the boy's favorite after school hang out.

"Me Ol'man is in there just making sure he gets home sir," The young boy said lying. he was, in fact, looking for a fight, but this man was too big and not drunk enough. The young boy was Thomas O'Connor standing tall for his 11year age at 4ft 11in. His red hair was typical of the Irish and he wore a beige shirt and brown trousers his snap brim cap finishing the seemingly innocent look he had. This look never worked on the locals, but that's because everyone knew this kid. The man shrugged his shoulders and left for home leaving Thomas to wait for the next few minutes before a man flopped out of the pub, this man was going to be Thomas' next victim. Thomas got on top of the man before he could stand himself up and started to whale on the back of the man's head. When that no longer brought pleasure to Thomas he moved to the man side and began kicking it with all his might the man was only semi-conscious and flinched slightly with each kick. As Thomas finished his 12th kick and moved to kick the head the barkeep ran out. A barkeep was nothing for Thomas, but this Barkeep was Miles O'Connor Thomas' father.

"Boy! You get your keester home now! Before I call the bloody police you ruffian!" Miles bellowed the hum of the Pub and the street came to a halt as Miles O'Connor was the largest strongest and most short-tempered man in the town possibly in all of Ireland. Thomas was tough for his age, but his father was the only man he openly feared.

"But Pa, you were bludgeoning people in the streets just 6 years ago," Thomas responded trying to justify assaulting the drunkard. He was right Miles O'Connor did bludgeon people back in 1994 as part of The Troubles. Miles got even redder he looked like he was about to hospitalize his son.

"Don't you dare compare what I did for my country to what you do for a laughing boy!" He said with even greater fury. Thomas knew he had two choices a couple days nap or to run he chose the latter. Running off to the only place he felt at home the local church.

…

When he arrived sister Margret was pruning the flowers in the garden. She was a woman in her early fifties and wore the tradition robes of a catholic nun.

"So you came to help me, son?" Margret said as she caught a glimpse of her almost daily visitor. Showing a quick smile then returning to her work as the mother superior didn't allow tardiness in anything.

"Yes, sister I came to check on the tomatoes and pick some weeds I know you and the other sisters try but, let's just say I have the stamina for it," Thomas responded as he knelt down beside her and grabbed the first dandelion he saw.

"Heard you father shout again today what did you do?" Sister Margret began her questioning. Her voice soft and similar to that of a grandmother but had a string of strictness to it.

"It was just a drunk Sister. The one who made moves on you I taught him a lesson for you." Thomas said in a chivalrous tone as he continued to prune and weed the flower bed making it prettier than even the sisters could. Margret, a pacifist at heart wasn't happy that he attacked the village slob.

"Thomas, what does Christ do when someone strikes him?" Sister Margret asked him trying to teach me a good practice.

"Hmm, he turns the other cheek doesn't he. I'm sorry Sister for disappointing you," he said in a defeated tone. "But every debt must be paid sister he hurt you with his advances. So I hurt him."

"Only fight if all other options are no longer viable." Father Jackson said as he passed he had his robes on and was inspecting Thomas' work. His voice caring and loving but still firm for his age. "Very good Thomas, remember to put the weeds in the compost as they too are the father's creation and we mustn't waste anything our father blesses us with,"

"Alright father, thank you for the compliment and advice," Thomas said showing a side few knew outside of the church.

…

When Thomas was finished he and Sister Margret had a bit of apple juice together before a quick bit of prayer time. Thomas prayed for those who thought could control misuse or abuse others should receive the wrath of God. Mother Margret prayed for the people of St. Lucia the most recent victim of the dark masters drive to world domination. Thomas who knew nothing of the events in St. Lucia asked with Margret after they were done.

"Well Thomas there are creature's known as Digimon out there and few bad ones are trying to take over the world. The English queen would have none of it so in retaliation, the bad Digimon are attacking our formal colonies who still hold the queen's people. I wish they would stop the suffering of many people we cause enough suffering ourselves." Margret said her face wet with tears.

"If there are bad Digimon aren't their good Digimon to fight and even if there isn't I'll fight any Digimon who tries to harm this village," Thomas said trying to comfort Margret.

"Thomas, my little knight. You wear the armor of light into any evil, but you mustn't children shouldn't fight the wars of adults." Margret said as she began to come out of her sobbing.

"I can't sit by when my hands can do good Sister. I just won't I love this place too much to leave it." Thomas said as the church's main chamber they were in filled with a fog like smoke. Margret only ran for the fire extinguisher while Thomas looked for the source of the smoke. As Thomas walked slow deeper into the smoke he noticed a figure no Margret's or any other church folk's silhouetted in the smoke. The moment Thomas could make out the horn he thought it was the devil himself.

"You dare come into the home of God demon! I'll show you." Thomas said rushing in and strike at his foe. The unknown creature jumped out of the way finally showing himself as the smoke dissipated. He was wearing olive pants and a white tank top along with a mask with a green symbol on it Thomas saw within his gold eyes that this creature was a fighter his wooden vamp braces and wooden swords adding to this fact.

"you look like some caveman in a dress you know that demon," Thomas baited with minor success in its anger the creature dropped it's guard and was knocked cold by a fire extinguisher to the back of its head.

When the creature came to he was tied up with Thomas, Father Jackson and Margret preparing to question him.

"Hey guys, are you human with the dark masters or not?"The creature began before having a book thrown at him by Thomas. Father Jackson looked at the creature's soul and oddly enough saw only fear.

"Hmm, listen, child, we will only hurt you if you do not answer our questions truthfully." The Father said. But the creature was only more frightened by this. "What should we call you?"

"Yasymon works, but please don't hurt me I only came to your world to escape Piedmon leader of the Dark Masters. He killed my entire clan please don't let his genocide be complete." Yasyamon said quickly before he got another book from Thomas. Who instantly regretted throwing it.

"You lost all your friends and family… you poor thing. Any enemy of the dark masters is our friend, Yasyamon." Margret said as she began to become emotional about Yasyamon's plea.

"Thank you, lady, but sir, can you untie me to prove you're clan mate is telling the truth," Yasyamon said calming down. Father Jackson loosened the rope enough for Yasyamon to get himself free. Once standing Yasyamon bowed in gratitude.

"I'm Father Jackson by the way my clan mate or colleague as we call it is Sister Margret. As for the young one who found you, he is Thomas." Father Jackson introduced everyone in his office. The office was simple with many bookshelves and crosses littering the walls. Yasymon was about to speak when the sexton, Marty Patrick ran into the room.

"Excuse the disturbance father but another Digimon is upstairs."Marty said in a quick, frightened tone. Without even noticing Yasyamon.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who escaped Piedmon." Yasyamon exploded with jubilation. Upstairs an eight-winged angel like knight stood admiring the alter the he was standing near.

"Serophimon, does this mean," Yasymon began saw his eyes began to produce two streams of tears,

"Yes I'm sorry Piedmon is right on my rear to he will come to-," Seraphimon began before another cloud of smoke came with one filling the entire church. A sadistic laugh was the next thing the group heard as they got close together to protect one another, but Yasyamon and Seraphimon knew there was little use.

"Yasymon, get the humans out of here I'll try my best. And guys, I suggest you evacuate this country because Piedmon is here." Seraphimon said in a tone full of dread and horror.

"No, I'm staying! Sister, Father get everyone away from here just in case." Thomas said ready and racing at full speed for a fight. The smoke dissipated, Piedmon was mere inches from Thomas' face.

"You are worth less than nothing to me why should I even be threatened in the slightest." The evil clown said before laughing but to his surprise Thomas punched Piedmon with a quick left sending him to the ground. Thomas' First was glowing or to be more accurate something was materializing within it.

"An Ark," Seraphimon said as he saw what it was a blue device with green trim. (Veemon blue, crest of sincerity green). "Thomas there is a team forming run find your way to London you'll find someone there who will recognize you, by that, now go Thomas, Yasymon, go with him. Fly! Fly you fools!"

"I'm staying, wait what are you doing let me go!" Thomas said in protest before Yasymon grabbed him and ran off toward the east coast. Leaving Seraphimon and Piedmon alone in the church worship space.

"Another chosen child, how boring. Oh well, he will have trouble in London. Puppetmon has been enjoying the explosive power of his hammer ha ha!" Piedmon bragged before moving to strike. Seraphimon landed a blow with his sword, but Piedmon's sword hit a fatal wound killing the Seraph.

A/N: Will flush out Thomas' character more in the main story and, at last, the last Dark Master is on earth what will Eric Nyla and Thomas do and what allies will they gain, will they prevail or is this world doomed to enslavement destruction suffering and death. Find out soon the first chapter of the main story continuing this prelude will be my next focus one more OC though but need to get the main story up and start the political thriller side up soon. Any who Veemon out!


End file.
